Welcome to the Bennett House
by Stargirl888
Summary: Season3, Episode 3. When Claire announces she's not going back to school - how it should have been handled. Warning: Contains non-sexual spanking.


Season 3, Episode 3

**Okay, so in this story Claire can still feel pain, even though it's after Sylars attack– I know it goes against the canon but it's the only way this story will work, so I'm sorry if you have a problem with that. **

**A warning that this story contains spanking of a minor in a non-sexual setting. If you have problems with that stop reading now – I cannot be bothered with dealing with flames. **

"Claire, You got everything ready to get back to school today?" my mom asked, as she had almost every morning for the last eight years of my life, today however she was not going to receive the expected answer.

I helped myself t a plate and sat down before replying "I'm not going."

"Excuse me?" I already had an inkling that this might not be the best idea but I was tired of always trying to act normal.

"Well, it is very clear that my life will never be normal so I've decided to stop trying." I explained honestly,

"You decided?" repeated my mom repeated, her tone clearly warning me I was pushing my luck "Your father and I – "

"Dad's not here," I interrupted, "he doesn't get a vote." I was tired of how she always used him as an excuse, and besides, why should he get to make decisions; he's barely ever around

I knew my mom was more than a little miffed by my tone and deep down I could tell I was behaving like a spoilt child but I was not about to let this go so easily, it was time I made the decisions about my own life.

He's out there protecting all of us." My mom said, clearly hoping this would end the argument as it had in the past – not this time.

"Yeah, he's out there stopping villains, helping people doing is the same thing I should be doing with my life."

"You're a seventeen years old girl"

"Who can't get hurt." I countered "Can't die, can't even feel pain. You just don't understand."

"I think what Claire is trying to say, is that when you're like us –"Meredith interrupted, giving me a small smile of support and I felt a swell of affection for her.

We were all aware of how my Mom disliked Meredith's presence in her house though so as much as I appreciated her support I also knew it wouldn't win me any favors. So I was unsurprised when my Mom interrupted her, saying "Meredith, I'm thrilled that you're here to protect us but I know how to talk to my daughter, thank you."

"Claire, get ready for school," my mom added firmly said firmly, turning her attention to me.

I remained seated – even Meredith agreed that I shouldn't have to go "Now." She added.

Normally, this would have been the point where would have given in –I knew I was already treading on thin ice but I hoped that Meredith's presence would at least deter my mom from disciplining me as she normally would.

The silence was deafening as everyone waited to see what would happen -even my brother was studiously avoiding my gaze.

"Claire," my mother said when she realized I was planning on moving, her deadly calm tone setting off warning bells in my head and making me regret taking this as far as I had "I seriously suggest you go up to your room and get ready because, make no mistake, you will be going to school today."

Finally I gave in and made my way upstairs, knowing that my mother was not above punishing me at the table if I delayed any longer.

I glanced at Meredith, whose expression made it clear she would not intervene again, so, letting out a small huff of defeat I put down my fork and left the table.

Resentment welled up inside me as reached my room and in a final show of frustration I slammed the bedroom door.

Now, anyone who knows my mom will know that slamming doors is one of her pet peeves and I regretted the action the second before the door made contact with the fame.

I quickly began stuffing my books and pens into my bag, hoping that my compliance would help in my favor; one look at my mothers face when she entered my room told me it was a futile attempt. I was already wondering why I had been so stubborn – I should have known I would never win the argument and now I had gone and antagonized my mother further by slamming the door.

"Claire, I don't know what made you think you could ever get away with this of behavior." My mother scolded from the doorway, making eye contact. "When your father and I make a decision we expect you to abide by it."

"So what? I get no say in my life?" I demanded, once again ignoring my better judgment "You and Dad just get to make all the decisions and I'm expected to just go along with it?"

"No, you get to explain your point rationally," she said calmly "And we, in turn, take it into consideration. What you don't get to do is come downstairs and announce that you are going to disobey us and then throw a temper tantrum like a spoilt child when you don't get your way."

"That's not – "I tried to argue, even though I knew it was a weak point

"That's exactly what you did Claire, so don't try to deny it," she cut me off "Now, you are seventeen years old and I expect you to listen to me, you don't have to agree but you do have to obey, and you know full well the consequences when you don't."

My mom proceeded to take a seat on my bed before motioning me to her side. I went quickly; once my moms mind was set on this course of action arguing was pointless and often insured a longer punishment.

Embarrassment flooded through me as she helped me over her lap – I was seventeen years old and yet here I was about to be spanked like a child half my age.

My mom wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me before pulling down my pants. I felt the blood rush to my face as I shifted in discomfort.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today." My mom said as she began to spank.

My healing ability made the punishment both better and worse, better because I knew I wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing the tell tale red on my upper thighs in my short cheer outfit and because the pain could not build, but worse because my bottom could not acclimatize and s every spank felt like the first

"Where you got the idea you could speak to me in the way you did downstairs or slam the door, I'm not sure but I'm telling you now that this attitude will stop or I will put you over my knee every day for the next month." She lectured as I wiggled involuntarily.

"So, are you going to get up and do as you're told or should I continue?" my mom asked, pausing for a moment.

"I'll go to school." I mumbled in defeat, knowing arguing would only prolong the ordeal. I jumped as I received another painful smack, this time on my upper thigh.

"That was not the question." my mother chided gently. I knew what she wanted me to say.

I nearly died of mortification as I whispered "I'll get up and do as I'm told."

My mom immediately released me, pulling me against her breast for a hug and re-adjusting my pants simultaneously.

"You know everything we do for you is out of love, right?" she asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Yes, and I love you too mom." I answered quietly.

After a moment we pulled apart.

"Right, so I'll see you downstairs in five minutes, ready for school." my mom said before exiting the room.

I hastily resumed gathering books and pens – I had no doubt I would receive a second trip to Lapland if I was not done in the five minutes allocated.

It was only as I was walking out to the car and seeing Meredith that I remembered my biological mother had heard probably heard everything (I knew this because I could always hear when my brother got it, even if we were on opposite ends of the house. I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"That went well." Meredith commented as I passed her and was had a feeling there was a concealed smirk in that sentence.

"Welcome to the Bennett household."

**So, this idea just hit me as I was watching the episode, I will admit that it's not my best piece. I wouldn't even post it had I not been searching the site the other day and found there is only a grand total of seven spanking stories based on Heroes, of which only one includes Claire!!! So I decided to make my contribution, if anyone knows of more please PM me.**

**I tried to keep within the original story as much as possible and parts of it are direct quotes, no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Please review – this is my first Hero's story and I want to know what everyone thinks! **


End file.
